Dr. Boom
" Well well, if only it wasn't the one who is going to blew himself up." "The only one who is going to blow up is you." - Dr. Boom meeting Erik Ivanov Dr. Boom is the main antagonist in the Sci-fi Pixels Campaign story. He is a former friend of Professor Spark and the leader of the World Abomination Army. Biography Early life Little is known to Dr. Boom's early life, the only thing known is that an explosion from an explosive meteorite mutated Dr. Boom at the age of 9. Which gave him superhuman durability of heat and blast resistance. The Invasion of San Blockcisco On December 2023, an army of Shadow Corpses invaded San Blockcisco, and Newbie is sent by Professor Spark, Dr. Boom and Captain Erik Ivanov to defend San Blockcisco from the attack. Dr. Boom stole the Prism from the aliens and kept it for himself. After the attack, the Spark Industries Weapon Production Team created different weapons using the alien technology left by the aliens. Dr. Boom was one of them. The Ultimatron Attack On January 2024, Dr. Boom secretly created Ultimatron using the power of the Prism and commanded it to destroy the Pi Army and Newbie as they might be a threat to Dr. Boom's ultimate plan. Duel on Los Pixels A while after the defeat of Ultimatron, Dr. Boom's involvement of the Ultimatron Attack was made clear due to Newbie finding the memory file of Ultimatron. Newbie and Dr. Boom later had a duel in Los Pixels with Dr. Boom in his new Nuke Machine Armour. Dr. Boom's suit overheats and explodes if the player defeated Dr. Boom. Capture of the Ultiminum Freighter Dr. Boom ordered his minions to take away the very hard metal ultiminum from a freighter. Battle in Cubeston Dr. Boom battled Captain Erik Ivanov, Newbie and Prof. Spark in Cubeston with his upgraded Ultimatron Mech. Dr. Boom then used the Prism to open up a portal from Shadearthfor the Shadow Corpses to invade Earth again after his defeat. Personality Dr. Boom was maniacal and employed the use of dark humor. Insane numbers of smoke bombs are often released during battle which do nothing but create lag and smoke. Dr. Boom is very dependent on his droids and minions as he felt unsafe whenever he is alone without any of his tech. Weapons and Equipment Dr. Boom uses a large range of weapons, with lots of them being bombs and flamethrowers, during battle. He uses: First battle: * Smoke Bombs - totally harmless, but released in large quantities to create cover. * Grenade Launcher -a weapon that does area damage. * Prism Energy Flare - a flamethrower that slows down targets and burns them. * Shadow Beam - a low-damage laser weapon that heals the user. Second Battle: * Prism Energy Cannon - a slow-firing cannon that deals significant damage. * Prism-boosted Shadow Beam - a better Shadow beam that does more damage and heals more. * Prism-flare Lighter - a flamethrower that gravitates you into the flare. * Droid-a-bombs - a low-damage bomb that summons 2 Ultiminum Droids. Category:Characters